


Five times Luke was there for Her, and One time Leia was there for Him

by mm8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Ben Solo cameo, Canon Compliant, Chewbacca Cameo, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Family, Fluff, Gen, Han Solo cameo, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Is A Good Brother, Luke Is A Good Uncle, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Separation and Reunion, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: What is says on the tin.





	Five times Luke was there for Her, and One time Leia was there for Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart/gifts).



> Airheart, I hope you like this. *crosses fingers* You asked to say if anything inspired your creator. What spoke out to me was that I totally agree with you that I wish we had been able to see more Luke and Leia sibling time on screen. What kinda helped me along was a promo pic for either TFA or TLJ. I'm not sure. The photo is Luke looking down at the ground, his arm around Leia's shoulders. Leia's hand is on his chest as she looks at the camera. Photo is [here](http://i63.tinypic.com/j957cn.jpg%20).

_**i.**_

Outside there was a never ending booms of exploding fireworks, cheering, and jolly songs that were sung off-key. Outside it was too busy, too crowded, simply too _much_.  Luke and Leia needed their space. Luke called it sensory overload. Leia didn't argue with him as he led her throughout the base until they were at his room that had been abandoned for so long. Leia was impressed that he remembered where it was after all this time.

 

Luke's room was bare. The only pieces of furniture were the bed and a dresser. Layers of dust covered every surface. There weren't any knick-knacks or personal items whatsoever. For as long as she'd known Luke he'd never really carried much with him. Her brother was content with the clothes on his back and his lightsaber at his side.

 

Her _brother_.

 

That was still something she was trying to get a handle on. Leia never had any brothers or sisters. Most of the dignitaries on Alderaan didn't have children who were close to her age. The youngest was more than fifteen years her senior. She'd wanted siblings. From what she learned most children did. It wasn't that Leia felt lonely as a child. Not exactly. It was that she always felt that she wasn't alone. That there was someone far away who was just like her.

 

Luke tugged on her sleeve, and sat them down onto his bed. The old bed creaked, and felt uncomfortable as a few springs poked through the mattress. He tucked her head under his chin, and wrapped his cold mechno arm around her shoulders. "He was kind," Luke said softly. "He was kind, and he was brave. He died for us, Leia. Father loved us so much that he had to destroy Darth Sidious for _us_. Father--"

 

She wasn't why. She couldn't pinpoint what set her off. One moment she was fine, then the next she was balling her eyes out. Leia had held back the tears for so long that they kept flowing. Luke hugged her, kissed the top of her head, and whispered words of comfort.

 

_**ii.**_

 

When Leia woke up after she had given birth, the first person she saw was her brother. He was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.  In his arms was a pile of blankets.

 

"Hey," Luke whispered. Slowly he rose from his seat and walked around the bed to stand at her side. He was beaming. "Han left a few minutes ago to go to the refresher. He'll kick himself that he wasn't here to see you wake up."

 

"Where's--?"

 

She watched as Luke carefully laid the blankets on her chest. It was like he thought that the blankets would shatter as if it were glass. Leia was about to tease him when the blankets moved and let out a wail. Leia blinked and took a closer look at the bundle.

 

There he was. _Her son_. A tiny, red faced, wiggly little boy. He was screaming his head off, but Leia thought she had never heard something so beautiful in her life. She tentatively reached out to her son. The moment her pinky finger grazed his skin, he grasped it and held on tight.

 

Several sobs and hiccups escaped from Leia's throat. This was her son. Her and Han's. She was a mother. It wasn't just a word that barely applied to her, and was something to say. She was actually a _mother_. Her son was real and in front of her. Leia scooped him up in her arms and held him close to her chest. His skin was warm against hers. Leia counted ten fingers and ten toes. He was perfect.

 

"He only settled down a little before Han left. I'm surprised you didn't wake up. He was screaming so loud it hurt my eardrums. Believe it or not, he's a lot quieter now. Guess he just wanted his mom."

 

Leia jerked her head up. She'd been so wrapped up in her son that she'd forgotten she wasn't alone.  

 

"I still can't believe you're naming my nephew Obi-Wan."

 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi brought us altogether didn't he? It's a nice tribute."

 

"Obi-Wan Solo is a terrible name. No offense." Luke made a face and hummed. "I loved Old Ben like a father, but that's awful. Obi-Wan makes him sound old. It's too traditional."

 

"We're calling him Ben," she answered defensively. "His official name is Obi-Wan, but he'll be Ben."

 

"Ben Solo," Luke tried the name out on his tongue, and nodded. "Yeah I like it. Sounds like a great name for a pilot."

 

Leia rolled her eyes. Of course that would be something Luke would consider. The moment she opened her mouth to speak, the door to the room opened with a hiss. Leia couldn't help but smile when Han walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers. "What did I miss?"

 

**_iii._**

 

Sometimes, both her and Han were busy. Han was out on a job, and she was traveling across the galaxy on diplomatic missions. It was exhausting. Leia felt good for the work she was doing, but felt horrible because Ben was left parentless more times than not. It was something they couldn't avoid. She felt like a bad mother because she had to be away for long periods of time. However, Luke always made himself available to babysit. He would drop everything and travel halfway across the galaxy at the chance to be with family.

 

Her favorite part of coming back was being welcome by the pair. Ben would rush into the foyer and into her open arms. He'd would ramble on about whatever popped into his head, sometimes grabbing her hand and dragging her away. Luke would always stand to the side observing the moment with a warm smile across his face.

 

**_iv._ **

 

"He's good."

 

Leia nodded at her brother's assessment. "Do you know I always thought that if being sensitive to the Force was  to be passed down, it would be to your children. You and father are two of the strongest Jedi after all."

 

She turned her head to watch her brother. His face was lax and expressionless. She waited for several moments before Luke shrugged one shoulder. "I was never interested in that sort of thing."

 

"I know."

 

"He needs a teacher."

 

"I know."

 

"Can I train him? He'd be a student at my academy. He'd get all the attention he needs there. I'm not going to lie, Ben would be away for most of the year. He'd only be here for a month or two at most. I'm not asking you this as my sister. I'm asking you as his mother." Luke's clothing rustle and the bench dip beside her. Calloused fingers cradled her chin, but didn't force her to move. "He's young. Leia. He's young, and he's already so strong. Ben needs guidance. It needs to be constant. He shouldn't only train when I come back every few months."

 

"I _know_ ," she stressed.

 

Leia kept her eyes forward. In the distance was the rest of her family. Chewie was teaching Ben how to use his bowcaster while Han walked around resetting targets for him to shoot. Leia wrinkled up her face. She never wanted any of that for Ben. Being born into a family like theirs had made that impossible. She watched as Chewie instructed Ben aim at a target, and shoot. Ben hit two of the five. Her son's body shook and he curled his fingers into fists when he saw that he hadn't hit all five. She watched in horror as the targets that had been so strategically placed lifted into the air and violently throw to the ground, burying them halfway into the dirt. Leia made to get up, but Luke held her back with his free hand. Han had rushed forward, scolding the boy as he approached. Her son looked remorseful, keeping his gaze to the ground so he wouldn't look Han in the eyes.

 

Luke was right. She'd known it deep in her bones since the day Ben unintentionally used the Force and flew a plate across the dining room, narrowingly missing Han's head. Ben was force sensitive. Plain as anyone could see. He wasn't great at controlling it at times. Tantrums seemed to trigger it more than anything else. He'd get angry over something trivial and the next thing they knew the room would look like a tornado had blown through. Leia knew this day would come sooner or later. Ben needed help and her brother was the only one who could give it.

 

"You have to take care of him, Luke."

 

"I will. _Of course_ I will. I _always_ will. I love him, and nothing bad will ever happen to Ben."  He heaved a long sigh after he let go of her chin. "Thank you."

 

**_v._ **

 

She missed a call while she was in a meeting with the two senators from Shili, trying to strike a deal so they would choose 'no' in the upcoming vote tomorrow morning. The talk had lasted several hours, but in the end there was no guarantee that they would vote in her favor.

 

Leia pressed the blinking green button to play her messages, resting her palms on top of the console. She sighed as she mentally ran down a list of things to do.

 

_Look over the the proposed law again to find talking points._

 

_RSVP to Baden-Baden Opera Gala._

 

_Find a dress for the Baden-Baden Opera Gala._

 

_Check on how Senator Tyde's daughter was doing. She's sick with bronchitis. Had she gotten better?_

 

 _Send a thank you note to_ _Illyria._

 

_Eat._

 

"It looks like I missed you."

 

Leia's head shot up. Staring back at her was a hologram of her twin. His beard had grown in length from the last time she'd saw him a few months ago to celebrate the holidays. By the dark circles under his eyes Leia could tell that he hadn't been sleeping well. Luke was dressed from head to toe in pale garments like he'd always had done. The thick brown gloves stood out more than anything else.

 

"I thought I'd be able to catch you around this time." Luke shrugged. "I'll give you a call tomorrow at some point, but it might be late in your time zone. I'll be busy with my students all day. There's going to be a little ceremony for a group who are advancing to the next level of their  training." Luke paused, then whipped his head around to stare off in the distance where the camera couldn't see. Luke didn't speak, but Leia heard at least two people whine, _"But Master!"_. After a few beats he turned back around. "Sorry about that. The young ones can be a little rambunctious." Luke smiled fondly. "Happy birthday little sister." She heard a _"Happy birthday Mom!"_ in the background, and Luke smirked. "I miss you. I hope you are doing well. See you soon, Leia."

 

The message ended. Leia couldn't help but grin for the rest of the day. She added another item to her list.

 

_Wish Luke a happy birthday._

 

**_\+ i._ **

 

Luke laid his head in her lap. His face was against her knees and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Luke was sobbing uncontrollably. His body shook the more he cried. Leia ran her hand through her brother's greying hair.

 

It was unnerving seeing Luke like this. He'd always been the calmer of the two. Both wore their hearts on their sleeves, but they wore them differently. Leia was outgoing, loud, and fiery. Practically a born politician. On the other hand, Luke was most comfortable with people he knew. He was a leader just like her, but he would think of every possible outcome before acting.

 

"It's not your fault," she soothed. "It's not your fault."

 

Luke raised his head. His face and neck were cherry red, streaks of tears ran down his cheeks, and his pale eyes were bloodshot from crying. "It _is_ my fault, Leia.  I should have seen it. I should have noticed that Ben's been acting differently for several months. I should have watched him closer. I should have been more concerned when I found that he'd been sneaking off to the library reading the forbidden texts. I should have--"

 

"Luke," she emphasized. "Listen to me. Look at me." Leia waited until her brother met her eyes. "It's not your fault. It's not, Luke. I'll tell you that until the day that I die if it takes that long for you to understand. Everyone makes their own choices. You should know that more than most. He's not lost, Luke. Snoke couldn't have corrupted him to that point. Ben is still there. You told me so. There's still hope for him, for us. We'll get him back, Luke. I promise you."

 

Luke nodded and smushed his face against her shins. They sat there, Leia massaging her brother's scalp until his sobs subsided.

 

Things weren't okay. Leia wasn't going to pretend they were. However as long as Luke was by her side, she was sure they could get through anything… just like they had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love.
> 
> I've opened up commissions for Star Wars fics. 
> 
> Fic commissions are open for the Star Wars fandom. For more information on commissions or my ko-fi page please go to my tumblr (mm8fic).


End file.
